Question: If $\sqrt{2\sqrt{t-2}} = \sqrt[4]{7 - t}$, then find $t$.
Answer: We raise both sides to the fourth power, which is equivalent to squaring twice, in order to get rid of the radicals. The left-hand side becomes $$\left(\sqrt{2\sqrt{t-2}}\right)^4 = \left(2\sqrt{t-2}\right)^2 = 4 \cdot (t-2) = 4t-8.$$The right-hand side becomes $\left(\sqrt[4]{7-t}\right)^4 = 7-t$. Setting them equal, $$4t-8 = 7-t \quad\Longrightarrow\quad 5t = 15,$$and $t = \boxed{3}$.  Checking, we find that this value does indeed satisfy the original equation.